Seseorang di Pigura
by munya munya
Summary: "Naruto-kun ... kenapa kau menikahiku?" [for Naruhina Wedding Celebration and tribute to today's Naruto Shippuden last episode] #ThankyouNarutoShippuden . canon. RnR?


**Seseorang di Pigura** by **Munya Munya**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Summary: "Naruto-kun, kenapa kau menikahiku?"

Dedicated for Naruhina wedding ceremony

Prompt: musim semi

* * *

Udara kosong menghembus saat pintu dibuka. Bau-bau yang menguar dari kayu berpelitur di berbagai furnitur begitu menimbulkan kesan hangat. Seperti perasaan yang memeluk, menarikmu hangat sehingga kau tahu ke mana tempatmu pulang, sebuah rumah baru.

Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun terbilang memiliki luas tanah yang berpotensi menjadikan bangunan ini sebuah rumah besar di kemudian hari. Naruto menabung cukup lama untuk ini, demi menghidupi Hinata dengan layak, ia kesampingkan hal-hal seperti biaya kencan atau apalah itu demi membeli sebuah rumah, wadah keluarga yang akan mereka bangun.

Pria Uzumaki bergores tiga di masing-masing pipinya itu menarik napas panjang. Hari ini rumah impan itu telah terbuka lebar untuk mereka berdua. Berdua, bersama sang pendampingnya lah Naruto mulai mengisi cerita.

Lembar pertama dalam buku harian rumah keluarga Uzumaki baru ini tentu saja menata. Untungnya menata perabotan sudah terselesaikan kemarin dibantu oleh tukang yang juga menangani rumah ini, namun baru hari ini si penghuni datang menghuni.

Selesai memindahkan baju dan peralatan utama mereka, sore itu Hinata si nyonya rumah sedang menata meja dengan pigura yang telah diisi foto dari masa ke masa. Hinata berjongkok di depan meja ruang tengah. Tumpukan kardus masih memenuhi ruangan dan Hinata berada di antaranya. Sementara sang suami yang baru tiga hari dinikahinya memilih untuk menyusun _cup ramen_ di dapur.

 _Si mantan bujangan ini, buat apa lagi kau mengoleksi persediaan ramen instan kalau sudah ada orang yang siap memasak untukmu dua puluh empat jam?_

"Kau sudah selesai, Hinata?"

Hinata yang tengah memegang pigura ukuran sedang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dapur, di mana suaminya tengah menjulurkan kepala sambil memanggilnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Apa Naruto- _kun_ sudah lapar?"

"Bukan, aku tadinya ingin menawarimu teh." Tangan pria berjaket _orange_ ini menurunkan kotak teh dari rak dapur abu-abu.

"Oh, baiklah. Terimakasih _Anata_." Hinata merona sendiri mengucapkan kalimat itu pelan. Entah Naruto mendengar atau tidak.

Segelas teh di sore hari? Hinata tidak menolak. Apalagi itu buatan suamimu, terbilang cukup romantis.

Pigura ke lima diangkatnya dari kardus. Hinata sedikit tertegun melihatnya, itu foto Neji yang Hanabi bawa saat hari pernikahannya. Mata putih berbias ungu muda lembut itu menyipit sayu. Ia sendiri tak tahu sedang sendu atau bahagia. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya memengang erat pigura merah itu, menerawang jauh bertahun kebelakang lewat mata Neji di foto, yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Neji _Nii-san_ ... "

Gumaman wanita itu mampu membuat langkah Naruto yang ingin mendekat ke arahnya terhenti. Dari belakang Naruto tertegun melihat istrinya berdoa mengatupkan tangan di depan foto itu, khusuk sekali sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kedatangannya dengan dua cangkir teh di tangan.

Untuk beberapa waktu Naruto ragu untuk mendekat, dan saat ia berasumsi Hinata sudah selesai bedoa, pria itu maju sambil berharap tidak melihat setetes air mata pun di mata putih yang membelakanginya.

Dua cangkir teh beradu dengan meja menimbulkan bunyi tenang yang menyadarkan Hinata akan entitas suaminya di sebelahnya. Saat ia menoleh, Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Mengatupkan tangannya di depan pigura mendiang kakak ipar sambil melantunkan doa dalam hati.

Hati Hinata disirami kehangatan melihatnya, entah perasaan apa. Hingga tanpa ia sadari setetes-dua tetes air mata sudah menggenangi matanya menghancurkan harapan kecil Naruto barusan. Tapi untungnya sang suami tidak sempat melihatnya karena ia buru-buru menyeka dan mengalihkannya dengan mengambil cangkir teh dari atas meja, memilih meminumnya mendahului Naruto yang masih larut dalam harapnya.

Menarik napas panjang dengan bibir yang sudah menempel di mulut cangkir, hidung Hinata sudah disambut aroma teh yang menenangkan jiwa raganya.

"Aku yakin dia juga berbahagia melihat pernikahan kita."

Tangan _tan_ Naruto tahu-tahu sudah merangkul bahu Hinata pelan saat wanita itu tengah menikmati teh nya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya mencari mata biru itu, kemudian mengangguk dengan bibir tersenyum nyaris lurus.

Tangan lain yang bebas meraih cangkir teh, Naruto menyeruput teh nya selagi Hinata menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang pria itu. Pikirannya terbawa angin ringan musim semi di luar jendela, yang menerbangkan serta daun-daun, kelopak sakura, dan ranting kecil.

Salah satu ranting menabrak jendela yang tertutup. Ranting itu bagai di _zoom_ lensa kamera, menjadi fokus utama pandang, merasuk pikiran Hinata yang raganya tengah bersandar nyaman. Kembali ke dua setengah tahun yang lalu ...

Batang kayu yang besar turun bagai hujan di langit hitam suram, gelap tak bertepi. Tajam seperti perjuangan semua orang yang tengah berlaga mati-matian. Ia pun teguh pada tekadnya, melindungi orang yang berharga baginya dan bagi perang kala itu. Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto.

Tapi apa yang terjadi?

Kayu-kayu itu tiada habisnya, membuat ia kembali menjadi pihak yang dilindungi.

"Neji _Nii-san_!"

Hingga seorang pejuang harus berkorban.

Darah yang mengalir, nadi melemah, luka yang menganga lebar.

"Naruto ... Hinata- _sama_ , rela mati untukmu. Nyawa yang kau bawa ... bukan hanya satu saja... _Uhuk uhuk!_ "

"NEJI BERTAHANLAH!"

Tapi tangan itu terjatuh lemas di sisi badan kaku, sekuat apapun Naruto menopangnya.

Air mata tidak bisa Hinata tahan, merembes keluar semaunya. Sesak menyiksa batinnya sesukanya, seperti kayu-kayu tajam itu mampir juga di hatinya. Padahal katanya, ninja tidak boleh menunjukkan perasaan. Maka dari itu Hinata menarik diri dari lubang kesedihan tak bertepi, mencoba melengkapi Naruto yang hancur tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang berada di pangkuannya. Mereka tidak boleh bersedih berdua, perang terus berjalan dan harus ada tamparan kuat di tengah-tengah tragedi.

Maka Hinata melakukannya.

Bila ada tempat paling jauh dan tersembunyi dalam kalbu manusia, ke sana lah Hinata menyeret kepedihan yang beratnya melebihi bumi. Walau terseok-seok ... daripada cahayanya malah berbelok ke jalan lawan dan menyambut uluran tangan penuh kesesatan, pengkhianatan busuk atas kematian yang harus dibayar kakaknya? Tidak.

Karena bius semangat darinyalah, Naruto bertahan di jalan yang benar. Jalan ninja mereka, yang mulai saat itu bertapak bersama.

Sejak saat itu mereka berjalan beriringan, sejak itu Naruto menggenggam tangannya dalam nyaman dan hangat. Sejak itu Naruto selalu berada di sisinya, siap menjadi penopang kerapuhannya. Walau harus menangis bersama di pemakaman orang yang telah pergi berkorban, Naruto tetap berada di sampingnya untuk saling menguatkan.

Kemudian waktu demi waktu berlalu, hingga ke suatu titik di mana Hinata tidak merasa kehilangan malaikat penjaganya. Naruto selalu melindunginya, mengisi kekosongan tempat di mana Neji menjadikan diri sendiri tameng untuk menghalau apapun yang membahayakan Hinata.

Ranting yang menabrak kaca jendela telah pergi terbawa angin musim semi, lagi.

Hinata tersentak menyadari. Benarkah ini sebuah kebetulan belaka?

Nyata tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, melainkan semua telah diatur oleh Tuhan. Hinata percaya takdir.

Takdir yang membawanya pada cinta pertama sekaligus terakhirnya. Benarkah ... _cinta?_

Mungkin perempuan itu terlalu buta untuk menyadari, atau hatinya yang kelewat bersih dan naif, bahwa Naruto mulai mendekat padanya setelah kejadian itu?

Matanya menatap lurus-lurus foto pria berwajah tegas yang tegak berdiri sejajar dengan wajahnya. Neji yang dulu selalu melindunginya ... Neji yang Naruto sebut sebagai seorang jenius ...

 _Neji telah mati karena berkorban demi Hinata ... yang juga menjadi tameng bagi Naruto._

 _Neji melindungi Hinata dan Hinata melindungi Naruto ..._

 _Kemudian Neji mati._

Hinata tidak mau dihantui prasangka ini, namun bayangan-bayangan hitam mulai memupuk akal dan batinnya. Karena Neji telah hilang, Naruto pun berusaha menutupi tempat itu. Membayar hutang tak terwujud yang menagihnya seumur hidup.

Apakah cinta dan status yang Naruto berikan selama ini hanya perwujudan dari rasa bersalah dan tanggung jawab belaka?

Tiba-tiba punggung Hinata terasa dingin. Dengan penuh rasa sesal wanita yang baru mengganti marganya menjadi Uzumaki itu mulai meragukan alasan pernikahan mereka.

Kalau Neji masih ada untuk melindunginya di detik ini, apakah Naruto akan tetap berakhir menjadi malaikat penjaganya?

Ataukah semua ini hanya perasaan yang terbawa oleh beban moral tiada akhir? Perasaan yang tidak murni. Cinta tak suci yang mendasari pernikahan sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab menjaga keselamatan gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Bisa kah ia bertahan dengan masa depan yang dibayang-bayangi keganjilan dalam cinta di antara keduanya?

"Naruto- _kun_ ... kenapa kau menikahiku?"

Pertanyaan filosofis yang berbau keretakan, meluncur lirih dari bibir si wanita yang telah mencipta jarak di antara keduanya.

Naruto tertegun. Bunyi benturan meja dan cangkir keramik terasa lebih berat ketika si pria tergesa menaruh cangkir kosong tersebut, takut-takut kehilangan kontrolnya dan menjatuhkan benda itu.

Bisu dan sentuhan angin musim semi dari celah jendela dengan dinginnya melewati mereka, pasangan pengantin yang baru memulai lembar-lembar pertamanya . Naruto kehilangan kemampuan verbalnya. Huruf dan kata tertelan angin yang membawa kelopak sakura terbang di luar pagar rumahnya.

Ada apa gerangan Hinata tiba-tiba melantunkan pertanyaan seperti itu?

Wajah yang tertunduk dengan mata separuh pejam itu dipandanginya. Naruto bukannya mencari kebenaran atau jawaban pertanyaan itu. Tapi memang itulah jawabannya. Jawaban yang sudah ada di depan mata. Hinata yang bermandikan cahaya senja di balik punggungnya.

Tangan kecoklatan itu tergerak menggenggam telapak tangan putih di hadapannya. Perlahan-lahan ia usap cincin yang baru tiga hari tersemat di jari manis itu, tangan itu ia perlakukan bagai barang berharga, yang kenyataanya memang paling berharga di dunia ini bagi Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sayang." ujarnya membelah kesunyian sambil menatap lurus-lurus mata lavender itu.

Hinata tidak menolak kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang ditawarkan tangan besar itu. Tapi ia menambah kalimat penjelasannya disertai tarikan halus pada tautan mesra itu.

"Setelah Neji _Nii_ pergi ... maksudku, semenjak kematian Neji _Nii-san_ , hubungan kita semakin terbentuk. Naruto- _kun_ selalu ada untukku. Apakah ... "

"Kau ingin bilang _semua ini_ hanya rasa tanggung jawabku belaka?" Potong Naruto cepat begitu menyadari keganjilan arah pembicaraan Hinata.

Mata biru lautan itu menatap dalam, jauh ke dalam pigura foto yang menjadi pusat atensi mereka saat ini.

"Kau salah." Tegas dan final. Senyum getir menutup pernyataan itu.

Hinata tersentak. Menoleh ke kanan selepas kalimat final Naruto. Wajahnya dipenuhi tanda tanya namun tak bisa dipungkiri kelegaan telah hinggap di hatinya yang hampir porak-poranda.

"La-lalu ... "

Ganti Naruto yang menoleh ke kiri, melepaskan pandangannya dari foto Neji dan beralih ke istrinya yang cantik jelita.

Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu istrinya, yang baru saja di sah-kan statusnya tiga hari ke belakang. Maju merengkuh, ia bergerak mengkonfirmasi.

"Hinata, dengar. Orang-orang mengatakan akan mengejar cinta sejati sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Lantas untuk apa kukejar cintaku sampai ke bulan, dan kembali ke bumi lagi, kalau hanya demi alasan itu?"

Bukannya menggampangkan sebuah tanggungjawab atau mengesampingkan rasa bersalah, tapi Neji pergi bukan untuk itu. Pengorbanan yang harus dihargai oleh orang-orang yang ditinggalkannya, sebuah nyawa yang akan ditukar jiwa-jiwa baru. Seperti daun jatuh yang digantikan rimbunnya pohon yang terus tumbuh. Hinata dan Naruto sama-sama tahu itu.

Satu kelopak sakura terbawa angin, lalu mendarat di poni rata yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Hinata tidak tahu, jauh di masa lalu, ada seorang anak lelaki bodoh yang sudah memprediksinya untuk menjadi seorang istri yang baik. Bertahun kemudian, anak bodoh itu mulai berharap bisa mendapatkan sosok baik sebagai pendampingnya. Jatuh bangun dilalui anak bodoh itu untuk membawa si gadis baik ke dalam pelukannya, sampai ke suatu titik yang membuatnya menelan pil pahit sebesar buah durian, melihat pemandangan si gadis akan dinikahi pria lain yang tentu sekuat tenaga digagalkannya. Kini, anak bodoh yang sudah tumbuh menjadi pria sejati itu telah mengubahnya dari gadis menjadi wanita, wanita miliknya yang akan selamanya menjadi miliknya, sampai hari akhir tiba.

"Saat hari terakhir tiba, sampai saat itu ... aku ingin bersamamu ... Hinata."

Pandangan tulus Naruto yang mengikat kuat benang merah di antara mereka, sukses memecahkan kegundahan di hati Hinata. Sepersekian detik pun cukup untuk membuat wanita itu menyesali kebodohannya. Sebuah kata maaf ia lantunkan dari dalam hatinya karena telah meragukan sang pria, namun gaungnya cukup lama sampai berbunyi di pita suaranya.

Setelah semua yang mereka lalui bersama, apa lagi yang ia ragukan? Kunci dari gembok kepercayaannya sudah ia lempar jauh-jauh ke dalam diri Naruto. Ia telah menyerahkan seluruh dirinya dengan segenap kepercayaan yang tak terbantahkan. Dengan yakin ia membalas pandangan mata biru lautan di depannya, membuat jarak sirna, wanita itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya erat ke leher kokoh suaminya.

Hinata sadar betul dirinya telah berjanji, tidak akan melepas rangkulannya pada pria itu.

Tidak akan pernah.

" _Gomenne ..._ " lirih suara feminin yang teramat pelan akhirnya mengudara di langit musim semi. Bersamaan dengan senyum yang menguar dari bibir keduanya, pada musim semi yang lekat dengan aroma cinta kasih, lembar-lembar awal pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata dimulai ...

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **"Kekkon omedettou gozaimasu, Naruto to Hinata!"***_

 _23-03-2017_

 _Naruto Shippuden last episode: 500th_

 _thank you!_

* * *

 **A/N:**

*happy wedding, Naruto and Hinata!"

hari ini banget, nanti malam, Naruhina kesayangan kita bakal nikah! HAPPY NARUHINA WEDDING CELEBRATION!

uuuh uhh munya gatau rasanya antara sedih, seneng, terharu, (sedikit iri) ah pokoknya~

gak sabar tapi gak mau Naruto Shippuden abis. tapi ya gimana lagi, ceritanya emang udah abis (ini aja udah ditambah-tambahin) but ... masih ga nyangka udah abis, gatau lagi mau nonton apa(well selain boruto) bakal kangen menghitung hari nungguin kamis, nunggu malam sampai tulisan berwarna merah untuk bisa di download mengandalkan wifi kosan. jadi pelarian dari lelahnya tugas kuliah.

Naruto itu udah nemenin munya dari keciil sampai sekarang udah mau wisuda. apakah ini pertanda masa mudaku udah berakhir? wkwk (tiba-tiba inget Lee & Guy-sensei) beside it, super excited banget mau liat nikahan naruhina aaaa hinata has a perfect life, marry her first and only love, being soooo beautiful in her-bride-look, oh my god I cant adore her more than this! dari kecil tuh Hinata role model aku dan sekarang diaudahnikahguemasihjomblo (ehh kok curhat?)

by the way, ton of thanks buat fp Uzumaki Family yang rajin ngadain event naruhina dan event Naruhina Wedding Celebration ini (kalo ada yg bersangkutan nongol dong, haha) asik dan membangun euforia banget! jadi pengen bikin fanart atau at least desain undangan nikahannya lah wkwk buat luvchu-luvchu-an hehe. siapa yang mau undangannya bilang munya aja ya di twitter seolmunya hahahaha :p astaga promosi lagi

ohya waktu jaman abis the last aku juga bikin fanfic yang hampir mirip kriteria event ini lhoo judulnya "Hanami" (eh promosi) hehehe. jadinyaa mentok ide deh, ujung-ujungnya gini doang haha sebenernya mau bikin fic lagiii tapii Tugas Akhir manggil-manggil gamau diselingkuhin tuh hiks.

munya juga minta maaaf belom bisa lanjutin fic MC (kalo ada yang nungguin ini juga wkwk) sebenernya mau banget lanjutin.

fic ini tak lepas dari salah dan ketidaksempurnaan jadii mohon maaf (atas bacotnya juga) dan munya boleh minta review/concritnya readers? :D

oke akhir kataaa KONDANGAN YAA KE NIKAHAN NARUHINA! kasih kadonya gausah ribet kayak para ninja (like, dumbell? itu ngakak bgt), cukup karya dan cinta dari kita aja 3

 **much of love,**

 **Munya**


End file.
